Jeu de seduction
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Dans prise de pouvoir, c'est Edward qui rentre du boulot et qui est agréablement surpris. Et s'il renvoyait l'ascenseur à Bella! Vous laisserez vous tenter! OS LEMON


**Et voilà mon préféré ^^**

**Je ne saurais l'expliquer, c'est mon chouchou XD**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi!**

**Bonne lecture...  
**

* * *

Bella rentre de son travail, épuisée. Elle ne remarque rien de spécial. Machinalement, elle pose ses clés et son sac à main, sur la petite table de l'entrée et y trouve une petite carte avec l'inscription.

« _Bonsoir mon Amour ! »_

Elle sourit. Elle progresse dans le hall et met sa veste sur un cintre dans la penderie, sur le cintre libre se trouve une nouvelle petite carte avec écrit dessus.

« _Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

Elle sourit de plus belle en pensant à l'attention qui lui est portée. Son premier réflexe est d'écouter ses messages sur le téléphone fixe ; juste dessus une autre carte qui dit.

« _Il n'y a pas de messages ! »_

Etonnée, elle se retourne face aux escaliers, une carte identique aux précédentes est posée sur la première marche, est inscrit.

« _Monte ! » _

Les marches sont parsemées de pétales de roses aux velours bordeaux. La rambarde des escaliers est sertie de bougies dont les flammes virevoltent au passage de la jeune femme brune. Son rythme cardiaque augmente, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de l'étage. Devant la porte de la chambre sont disposées des bougies et des pétales de roses formant un cœur. Sur la porte, une autre carte avec écrit.

« _Entre ! »_

Elle tourne la poignée et pousse la porte.

Elle découvre sa chambre illuminée par une centaine de bougies, faisant ressortir avec magnificence les couleurs chaudes du lit à baldaquin. L'ambiance est stupéfiante. Un fond sonore se fait entendre, la chanson _Roxanne_ vient lui caresser les oreilles. Edward est là ! Tout de noir vêtu et avec une rose rouge passion et parfumée à souhait, à la main. Il est extrêmement charismatique et très séduisant.

Il se dirige vers elle, lui donne la fleur, prend un foulard et lui bande les yeux. Bella sent le parfum du bouton de rose. La jeune femme, amusée, se prête au jeu de son amant. Il la déshabille lentement, faisant glisser ses vêtements jusqu'au sol. Il déboutonne la veste de tailleur de sa compagne, lui retire ; puis, vient le tour du chemisier blanc, laissant apparaître la poitrine de Bella. Il défait ensuite la fermeture éclair de la jupe et la fait descendre le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouve désormais en sous-vêtements et en escarpins. Il lui tourne autour, il l'observe, l'effleure de part et d'autre avec la fleur et sensualité. La jeune femme se mord légèrement la lèvre de façon très érotique, montrant à Edward le bien-être qu'il lui apporte. Il souffle sur son corps, lui faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Un frisson la traverse simultanément.

Il l'installe sur le lit et lui enlève avec lenteur ses escarpins. Il la fait se déplacer au centre du lit, instinctivement elle se pousse jusqu'au bout de ce dernier. Il lui attache les mains avec les voilages du baldaquin. Il commence l'exploration de son corps en caressant chaque parcelle de ce dernier. Il est fier, et bouge de façon féline. Il est fiévreux de désir. Il est dans l'excitation la plus totale en constatant qu'il la domine intégralement, il a le pouvoir de la détendre, de lui enlever le stress de sa journée. Bella sent le désir augmenter en elle. Le mystère, qu'Edward a instauré avec le bandeau, excite de plus belle la jeune femme.

Il lui fait boire un verre de vin rouge. La chaleur de l'alcool coule dans les veines de Bella. Il lui fait savourer une fraise avec envie. Tous les sens de la jeune femme brune sont en éveil. Il l'embrasse avec passion. Elle est impuissante et forcée d'être inactive parce qu'attachée. Il dégrafe son soutien-gorge par devant et ne peut s'empêcher de bénir celui qui a inventé ce système d'attache. Il lui étale de la chantilly sur le ventre et les seins, ainsi que dans son cou. Le jeune homme passe sa langue sur l'anatomie de sa compagne afin de lécher ce qu'il a déposé sur elle avec douceur et gourmandise. Il lui retire le brésilien qu'elle arborait jusque là, dépose un peu de crème fouettée sur la chair tendre et rose du sexe de la jeune femme brune. Il s'attèle à déguster le condiment déposé, pendant de longues minutes. Bella, sous les stimulations de la langue d'Edward, gémit de plaisir.

Après cela, il décide de masser le corps de son amante à l'aide d'huiles parfumées. Il en fait couler deux gouttes sur le clitoris de la jeune femme et le masse lentement, provoquant chez cette dernière de nouveaux gémissements. Bella ne peut supporter davantage, elle a BESOIN de le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour se faire, elle le supplie de la détacher mais Edward refuse, cependant il lui ôte le bandeau ; et leurs regards en disent long ! Elle le veut et c'est réciproque ! Elle semble avoir besoin de lui comme quelque chose de vital.

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher son amant la frustre légèrement ! De ne pas pouvoir sentir sous ses mains, la peau douce du jeune homme. Elle s'abandonne tout entière à lui. Pendant qu'elle l'observe avec envie, il se déshabille de sorte à faire languir la jeune femme. Elle est nue avec pour seuls vêtements, ses bas.

Quand Edward pose son corps sur le sien pour l'embrasser avec fougue et sentir l'odeur de sa peau, Bella frémit et ressent la chaleur du corps musclé de son amant. Elle ne peut plus penser à rien, sauf au bien que lui procure le jeune homme au regard bleu azur.

Elle le laisse la prendre. Elle lui appartient, elle est à lui. Il la pénètre lentement pour commencer. En entrant son membre dans l'intimité de sa compagne puis en ressortant complètement, il réitère son acte pour faire encore plus durer le supplice. Bella gémit avec volupté et inconstance. Puis, il entreprend d'arrêter ce petit jeu ! Il la prend avec vigueur et puissance cette fois. Rigoureusement, il l'embrasse sur le visage et dans le cou, afin de l'exciter davantage.

Il la détache du lit et la place sur la commode. Il la place en _position de la Courtisane_, ce qui amplifie la pénétration du jeune homme. Mais dans les vastes coups de reins que donne Edward à Bella, il la rattache à ce qu'il trouve, ce qui lui permet de continuer son jeu. Il ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit.

_Son corps devient l'autel de ses offrandes _avec ses baisers ardents, ses caresses subtiles et le plaisir se diffusant en elle. _Elle est la déesse dont il vénère la beauté_…

Dans un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient puissant, ils jouissent tous les deux, l'un après l'autre avec ferveur.

Pour plus de confort, le jeune homme la porte et la pose avec tendresse sur le lit. Il finit par la couvrir de caresses. Bella est détachée et ne peut plus rien faire, elle arbore un sourire détendu aux lèvres.

Il la regarde dormir au creux de ses bras et admire tout le charme de la femme de sa vie avec satisfaction…

* * *

**Alors? ca vous a plu?**


End file.
